Can't Smile Without You
by money makes me smile
Summary: Set at the VERY beginning of the season 8 intro. So, it does contain a minor spoiler. During the funeral, a special someone comes to visit Paige's urn. Who is it? Read to find out! ONESHOT.


Hello dear readers, and welcome to insert title name. I actually thought of this story while I was trying to sleep. Lol. I know, weird place to find inspiration right? Lol. **This story does contained spoilers for season 8 (or at least the rumoured ones.)** This is how I would like to see the season 8 premier introduction done. This is only the funeral part, nothing else from the episode. Anywho, here is the story, which, by the way, is a one-shot. Enjoy!

Oh, I don't own Charmed, so don't sue me.

* * *

The Halliwell Manor was filled with mourners. The day had come for Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthew's funeral. The Charmed One's had been the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. During the battle with the demon Zankou, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had sacrificed themselves…or so many magical beings thought. The three witches that died were only astral projections of the Charmed Ones. The mortals attending the funeral had no idea the three sisters were witches. They just thought Piper, Phoebe and Paige had died in an explosion in their home. However, three special women attending the funeral knew better

A young woman walked over to Victor Bennett, Piper and Phoebe's father. Her long brown hair just brushed her shoulders and as the elderly man looked at her slender form he began to get a strange feeling of familiarity, yet her young, vivacious and very pretty appearance was not one he recognised at all.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. A sparkle which Victor recognised immediately. It was one he had been mesmerised by since the day of his second daughter's birth…

Victor looked into the young woman's eyes and a sorrowful smile spread across his face. "Piper?" he murmured. The woman only replied with a smile and single tear falling from her left eye. Victor engulfed his glamoured daughter in a hug, "I miss you." He whispered quietly into her ear. "Where's Phoebe?" Victor spoke softly. 'Piper' pointed to another brown haired woman, slightly taller with her hair pulled neatly into a bun, but recognisably a relation to Piper's glamoured self. She was standing by Phoebe's urn. Victor smiled sadly, and walked over to his other daughter.

He tapped the woman on her shoulder gently and gave her a fatherly smile-one only a father could give. Slowly, he pulled her away from the crowd. The brown haired female grinned at the mortal. Even as her glamoured self her smile was her own. He pulled his glamoured daughter into a hug. Her smile, much like Piper's eyes, melted his heart.

"Hi dad." She said quietly, so only Victor could hear her. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine. I wish you didn't have to fake your own death." He replied softly, almost angrily.

"We're always here dad." Her voice too, had an edge of anger and a hint of remorse, but the woman looked happy. Father and daughter smiled at each other before hugging again.

A young, dark haired female looked around the room. There were three tables, each with an urn and a picture on them. The first table had a picture of Piper. Many people –some crying, others staring in silence- were gathered around it. The second table had a picture of Phoebe. Elise-her boss-, many staff from the paper, many men, leprechauns, and other slightly out of place creatures were gathered around her table with sorrow radiating from them. Finally, the last table had a picture of Paige on it. At first, the table stood alone. Nobody appeared to have come to mourn Paige. None of the Matthews, no Glenn, none of her coworkers…until a man appeared at Paige's urn. With a shaking hand, he set a single rose on the table, and a single tear fell from his sparkling blue eyes. A woman, brunette much like the women Victor had spoken to, walked over to Paige's table, and the man, wearing an almost stunned and slightly hurt expression.

"Hello." The man said, trying his best to smile. His dark brown hair stuck up at odd angles, as if he hadn't even attempted to sort it, and his blue eyes were glazed with tears.

"Hi. I'm Monica." The woman held out her hand, but she seemed slightly uncomfortable in her own skin and was still wearing a hurt expression, taking glances at people shuffling pas her table, not even stopping for a moment. The man shook her hand, and a small shiver ran down his spine.

"Kevin Brady." He replied. His attention turned back to the photograph of Paige.

"How well did you know Paige?" Monica asked curiously.

"I knew her very well." responded Kevin with a melancholy sigh.

"Really?" she questioned, surprised by his answer. Kevin worried her because she had never seen him in her life… her life as Paige Matthews that was.

"Yeah. You might even say I loved her with all my heart." He paused and gulped back a sob. He couldn't allow himself to break down. "I don't think I got a chance to tell her though…" His hurt filled expression looked so oddly familiar...

Kevin's eyes reminded 'Paige' of her one true love, Kyle Brody. The way they seemed to shine with passion even when he was close to tears; the way they held so much emotion… She never got to say her one last final goodbye to him. 'Paige' regretted not going 'Up There' and looking for her Whitelighter love. She had been a whitelighter for months before she had 'died' and the thought had crossed her mind on so many occasions, but she had never brought herself to do it. She had been frightened that it would be the breach of some stupid elder rule or another. Could Kevin Brady be a glamoured version of Kyle Brody?

"How did you meet Paige?" she enquired further.

Kevin stifled a laugh, "Would you believe me if I told you she broke into my apartment to take a sample of my blood?"

_That's it. _Her heart skipped a beat._ This is him. This is Kyle._ 'Paige' thought. "I'm sure Paige knows just how much you loved her, Kyl-Kevin." She covered quickly, trying not to let her feelings get the better of her.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Kevin wondered.

"I just know these things." 'Paige' began to walk away, but stopped. "Oh, and by the way," she turned to face Kevin and looked him directly in the eyes, "Paige loves you very much. She regrets never telling you that. But, it's never too late to say goodbye." 'Paige' smiled and walked to 'Piper' and 'Phoebe', leaving Kevin at Paige's table.

The three sisters strolled up into the attic, leaving the crowd of mourners downstairs. After making sure no one was around, they shut the door and un-glamoured. Phoebe grinned at Paige.

"What?" the youngest sister asked.

"Who was that hot guy by your urn?" Phoebe enquired.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a Whitelighter?"

"Why would a Whitelighter be at our funeral?" Piper spoke up.

"Because he loved me." Paige said.

"But…Oh, you mean-" Phoebe began.

"That guy is…" Piper cut in.

"Yup, that guy, Kevin, is a glamoured Kyle." Footsteps could be heard coming toward the door. "Quick, hide!" Paige ordered. Luckily, there were old boxes beside the door, with enough space behind them for the Halliwell sisters to hide behind.

The door to the attic opened to reveal Kevin Brady. He walked over to the Book of Shadows, which still sat on its pedestal. Kevin un-glamoured into Kyle Brody, just as the Charmed Ones had suspected. Kyle pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and opened the Book of Shadows' cover. He placed to paper inside the spell book, along with another red rose. The Whitelighter closed the Book. He kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them onto the cover of the Book of Shadows.

"I hope you'll get to read this Paige. I love you." Kyle glanced toward to pile of boxes by the door, smiling. "Someone told me it was never too late to say goodbye." He said loud enough for Paige to hear. "But why should I say goodbye when I know you're still alive." Kyle said before orbing out of the Manor's attic.

Paige was the first to come out of hiding. Piper and Phoebe followed their youngest sister. Paige quickly walked to the Book of Shadows and opened the cover. Beneath the red rose was the paper Kyle had placed in the Book. She opened the paper and read it, Piper and Phoebe also reading it over he shoulders.

_My dearest Paige,  
__If you are reading this, it means that you heard me talking to myself in your attic. I just wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart. Even if you keep glamouring, I will always be able to find you. It's the connection we share that is giving away you away. If you need me, just call. I will come when you call. I will always be watching over you.  
__With so much love,  
__Kyle  
__P.S. Turn around._

A smile crept onto Paige's face. She turned around and was greeted by the love of her life, her soul mate, her Kyle Brody. Tears filled Paige's eyes as Kyle kissed her. Kyle held Paige in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"Paige, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Kyle." She whispered back.

"Remind me to tell Monica 'thank you'." He smiled at the youngest Charmed One.

"I think she already knows." Paige wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and kissed him passionately. Piper and Phoebe grinned at the sight before them. Paige and Kyle were glad. They had each other, and that's what made them happy.

-FIN

* * *

I want to thank The-Cheese-Fairy for her editing and helping me with parts if this story. So, on three, we are going to say one BIG thank you to Laur, ready? One, two, three; THANK YOU LAUR! Lol.  
And I want to thank all you readers for read Can't Smile Without You. Feel free to review, I love feed-back.  
If you want to read more Charmed fics, check out my other Charmed story, Secrets and Whitelighters.  
Until next time!  
-3ms 


End file.
